Toi plus Moi égale Nous ?
by Boys Are In Love
Summary: Iruka se retrouve avec des notes médiocres à cause des mathématiques. Il les détestes. Mais l'arrivé d'un nouveau professeur peut-il le faire changer d'avis ? Yaoï.


Hey hey hey ! Ca fait un bail (pitié, ne me tuez pas !). Il m'est arrivé un problème ces derniers temps. Mon ordi' est bousillé. Qui dit ordi' bousillé, dit TOUTES MES FANFICTIONS IRECUPERABLES :O ! Et je ne vous cache pas que ça m'a découragé. Mais comme ça me manquait trop, je n'ai pas pu résister et voilà, je reviens avec une nouvelle fiction et un nouvel ordi'. Celle-là est particulière pour moi. Je n'ai pas encore de suite car je ne suis pas très sûr de moi. Si vous voulez vraiment une suite, je me débrouillerai pour en faire une ;). Pour ce qui est de "Huit ans !" la suite arrivera la semaine prochaine avec bien entendu le chapitre 3 de "Entre la haine et l'amour, i qu'un pas". Pour "La séduction en 10 leçons", je suis en plein d'dans. J'essaye de faire au moins un looooonnnnnggggg chapitre pour celui-ci car il y aura sans doute que 4 ou 5 parties. J'espère que vous me pardonnez :3.

**Merci pour les reviews, et à ceux qui me suivent :D Je vous aimes fort (L) !**

Tous mes textes sont sous copyright officiel, donc attention aux plagiats.

Tous les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à KISHIMOTO Masashi.

Auteur(e) : Boys Are In Love.

Bonne lecture à tous !

.

« - » « - » « - » « - »

.

Prologue.

.

« - » « - » « - » « - »

.

Je m'appel Iruka. Iruka Umino. Je suis actuellement en classe de première au lycée de Konoha. Au collège, j'étais un bon élève même si je ne me donnais pas en entier. Mais là... On ne peut pas dire que je sois une merde, mais pas loin. Je pensais pouvoir me la couler douce comme au collège, mais quel con j'ai était ! J'ai déjà redoublé une fois, et on peut dire que j'ai eu une sacrée chance que ça n'arrive pas deux fois. Et puis si je ne suis pas un modèle c'est parce qu'il y a un problème : les maths ! JE DETESTE LES MATHS ! J'ai beau parcourir les sites internet, les bouquins scientifiques, mater "des chiffres et des lettres" mais rien y fait ! Je fais un putain de blocage et je ne vous cache pas que ça me frustre. En ce moment ? Lycée. Ma vie se résume à : lycée, dodo, lycée, manger, lycée, toilette, dodo, lycée et lycée. Un geek ? Je vous emmerde ! Je ne suis pas DU TOUT obsédé par les études, c'est juste que si je ne me bouge pas maintenant, ça va chauffer pour moi et je risque de me foutre des cloques plein le cul ! Et les professeurs aussi ne m'aident pas. Toujours à être là "tu n'as pas fait tes devoirs ? Bon à rien !" "tu me copieras cent fois" blablabla. Mais qu'ils aillent au diable ! Si ça leur plaît pas, qu'ils quittent leur boulot ennuyeux et qu'ils aillent s'éclater un bon coup ! Je suis sûr que c'est des mals baiser.

- Hey, Iruka !

Je me retourne et me retrouve nez à nez avec Gaï. Toujours souriant celui-là...

- Salut, dis-je, un problème ?

- Haha ! Toi qui détestes les maths, tu savais qu'on avait un nouveau prof' ?

HEIN ?! Comme si ça ne leur suffisait pas de nous changer notre emploi du temps, mais maintenant on change aussi les profs' ?! J'suis sûr que rien pour nous faire chier, ils vont changer la vieille chouette avec un chien boiteux qui n'fera que grogner. Grrr !

- Aïe ! C'est qui ce type ? Et j'rêve ou il vient de m'bousculer ? CA EXISTER LES EXCUSES ! Criais-je à l'abruti qui venait de m'pousser.

Et en plus il traverse la cour en fumant ?! Te gênes surtout pas, connard !

- Calme toi Iruka. Me dit Gaï avec un sourire chaleureux. Je suis sûr qu'il ne l'a pas fait exprès...

- Ouais... Puis j'l'ai jamais vu avant. Il porte même pas d'uniforme en plus. Dis-je en le regardant entrer dans l'établissement.

Pourvu que ce n'soit pas...

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

- AH ! LA PORTE ! Hurla une fille. IL ARRIVE !

- J'espère qu'il est beau ! En couina une autre.

... Le prof' de math. Est-ce que vous vous fouterez d'ma gueule si j'vous dis que c'est le type qui m'a bousculé ?

- KYA ! Il est trop mignon !

Faible femelle và ! Tss.. En plus de m'être rentré d'dans, sa belle gueule me revient pas. Enfin belle gueule... On peut lui dire que le port du masque c'est fini depuis le dixième siècle ?!

- Je m'appel Kakashi Hatake, mais pour vous ça sera . Commença le bourrin. A partir d'aujourd'hui je serais votre nouveau prof' de math, étant absente pour des raisons personnelles.

Lui ? Un prof' ? Il a l'air endormi et toxico en plus ! Pas sérieux du tout !

- Ca serait bien que vous écriviez vos noms sur un support. Une fois fait, je ferai l'appel.

Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr ! Quand c'est pas pour se foutre de nous, ça donne des ordre. Oh très bien môsieur le sale con ! Je sors une feuille et commence à gribouiller mon nom avec rage.

- Pour le programme, je continus le cours que votre prof' avait commencé. Minimum, ça sera quatre devoirs par trimestre. Pas de contrôle surprise. Ah et surtout, ne vous fiez ni à mon âge ni à mon apparence. Je ne suis pas là pour faire ami ami et je serais aussi strict qu'il le faudra. Ne me jugez pas trop vite.

... C'est vrai que là il à l'air plus sérieux qu'il en avait l'air. Un piège ? Peut-être bien !

- Levez la main si vous avez des questions.

Presque la totalité des élèves levèrent leur main. Bande de traitre !

- Si ça concerne ma vie personnelle vous pouvez baisser votre main. Je ne donne ni mon adresse, ni mon numéro et ni mon âge.

Qui demanderait ce genre de chose ? Il est trop confiant et arrogant... HEIN ?! ILS BAISSENT TOUS LA MAIN !

- Très bien. Pour le premier cours, je vais simplement vous donner un questionnaire à remplir. Dit-il en distribuant les feuilles. Pendant ce temps, je regarderai vos dossiers pour voir à peu près votre niveau en math.

- Iruka Umino.

Merde, il lit mon dossier ! Je suis sûr qu'il est bien en train de s'marrer.

- Ah et encore une chose. Quand je prononce le nom d'un de mes élèves, j'aimerais bien qu'il lève la main. En particulier quand il est mignon.

Les maths sont décidément et définitivement mes ennemis !


End file.
